


Homecoming

by President_Tranos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Figuring Out Tags, First Upload, I can literally add any I want it seems, Pizza time, Porn with Feelings, Wholesome Moments FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Tranos/pseuds/President_Tranos
Summary: Un-named OC brings home a young Eevee cub to take care of. They share a wholesome moment with each other, and go to sleep that night ready to bond some more in the morning. Little do they know, a special type of bonding is in store for them.
Kudos: 11





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy ladies and gents! This is my first ever upload, and I am still very new to this site, so I may not know how everything works right off the bat. But hey, I’ll learn. Hope you enjoy this quick little one-shot!

He walked into the house carrying her in his arms “Welcome to your new home!” he said in a pleasant tone. The small apartment was well lit and featured only his room, a tiny kitchen, and a compact living room, but she found it comforting. A window on the far wall had its frame opened slightly, allowing a cool breeze to drift into the room.

He put her down so she could explore. She sniffed curiously at the sparse furniture in the room before bounding all throughout the room, her excitement getting the best of her. “Woah, slow down girl,” he laughed. “Don’t want you to get hurt” She smiled at him and nuzzled his leg affectionately. He smiled back at her, and reached down to scratch behind her head. His eyes glanced up to the digital clock beside his TV. “Oh shit girl, it’s almost 8:30, time for bed!” He scooped her back up in his arms where she lay against him lovingly.

It only took a moment for the bath to fill completely with warm water, but she had already quickly become restless, as most young cubs do. He let her climb up and over the edge of the bathtub, where she slipped and fell into the water with a great big splash. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Ha! That’s what happens when you don’t-“ he never finished his sentence as a wave of water drenched his figure. Now the eevee could not stop herself from giggling. “Oh so that’s how it’s going to be?” He growled playfully. She dove under the water, trying to escape, but was no match for his quick hands. “Gotcha!” He exclaimed, fishing her out of her hiding spot. She struggled, then played dead in his arms. “Come on,” he chuckled, “we actually have to get you clean now.”

Soon, she was dry and laying next to him in the small, twin sized bed he owned. “Sorry about making you share, I promise I’ll get you your own bed tomorrow.” She cooed, and then snuggled against him, yawning. “I guess you were tired then,” He chuckled. She nodded, closing her eyes. “Gotcha, have a good sleep girl” he said, quickly losing consciousness himself. They both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

His eyes burst open. He blinked, then looked around. Noticing the eevee, he smiled. Adjusting himself, however, wiped the smile right off of his face. “Oh no, I can’t let her feel my morning wood!” He tried to turn himself around without waking her up, but he must have been too loud. She yawned, stretching her legs under the sheets until her paws touched something stiff. She stopped mid-yawn and looked at what she was touching. It in his pants! Whatever it was! She growled at it, and was about to attack it until she noticed a unique smell coming from it. She did not know what it was, but she quickly became transfixed by it. She leaned closer, wanting to sniff more and more. That was when he finally saw her nearing his cock.

“Hey! What do you think you are doing?!” He yelled at her. She yipped in surprise, then backed away quickly. “That is not for you to see, ok?” he firmly stated. She looked up at him, her first feeling of lust overtaking her body and she wanted to show him. What if she were to let him see hers? She quickly turned around and presented herself to him, eliciting a surprised reaction from him. He quickly turned away, blushing, but could not get the sight of her small slit, already dripping with her arousal, from his mind. She looked back and shook herself enticingly, showing him that it was ok. He slowly looked at it once more. By god, it was perfect. She saw him, and smirked mischeviously. 

Reacting instinctively, she pushed back against him, letting a small cry escape her as his lips met her swollen need. Knowing what was going to happen now, he quickly accepted it and gently licked her pussy, showing his appreciation for her. She yipped from the sudden touch, but pleasure quickly overtook her. She began to hump vigorously against his nose and tongue, pushing them deeper and deeper within herself. Approaching her orgasm already, she lost herself in the pure, unadulterated bliss and came hard against his face, moaning her species name as she did.

He pulled away from, her gasping for air. *huff* “That was-“ *huff* “great....” She didn’t react, her tongue lolled out, still coming down from her euphoric high. A few moments later, she had recovered herself enough to look back at him and smile warmly. He smiled back, but whimpered as his own arousal was denied by his shorts. She noticed this and scooted down, biting softly at the fabric in an attempt to get a grip on them. He pulled them down, exposing his hard member to her. She got up, and repositioned herself so that she was laying in between his legs looking at his lengthy cock. He glanced at her face and saw an untamed lust in her eyes like he had never seen before in anyone. Then she opened her mouth, and slowly brought her head down upon his length.

The bliss he felt from her warm mouth was almost enough to make him climax right there, but he managed to hold himself back. She had only taken a couple of inches of him, but he was in heaven already. She adjusted to the fleshy taste in her mouth, and, breathing in his musk, sank down farther and farther. His hips began to involuntarily buck against her, shoving it all the way down her tight throat, choking her. But by god did she love it. She moaned pleasurably, sending vibrations all the way down his shaft, and adding to his bliss. “Oh...fuck...” he gasped. “You’re...so...tight...”. She loved hearing him say that, and began to bob her head up and down rapidly, finding a quick rhythm that matched his thrusts. He groaned in sheer pleasure from the stimulation. “Mmm... fuck!” The eevee quickened her pace, desperately milking him of his seed. “Ahh! Girl! I’m gonna.... AHHH!” He couldn’t even finish the sentence as he shoved her head all the way down to his crotch, pumping his seed directly into her throat. “Ahhhhhh.....”

Her eyes half-lidded with lust, she swallowed every last drop of his sweet climax, not wanting to waste any of it. After a moment however, she pulled herself off of his now flaccid member, and lay against him. “Thank you so much, my little pet,” he whispered gratefully. “We should do this more often.” She smiled at the mention of more in the future, and leaned in to kiss him passionately. His eyes opened in shock, but then relaxed as he responded with his own passion. They broke the kiss only to breathe, and then snuggled against each other, falling asleep again, but closer than ever.


End file.
